Lucky Spencer
| parents = Luke Spencer Laura Webber Tracy Quartermaine (step-mother) | siblings = Lulu Spencer Nikolas Cassadine (maternal half-brother) Ethan Lovett (paternal half-brother) Ned Ashton (step-brother) Dillon Quartermaine (step-brother) | spouse = Elizabeth Webber (1st time; divorced) 2005-2007 Elizabeth Webber (2nd time; divorced) 2007 | romances = Sarah Webber (lovers) Summer Holloway (lovers; deceased) Lydia Karenin (kissed) Emily Quartermaine (kissed, unrequited love; deceased) Maxie Jones (adulterous affair) Sam McCall (lovers) Rebecca Shaw (dated) Elizabeth Webber (currently dating) | children = Cameron Webber (adopted son, with Elizabeth) Jake Spencer (legal son, with Elizabeth) | grandparents = Tim Spencer (paternal grandfather) Lena Eckert Spencer (paternal grandmother; deceased) Gordon Gray (biological maternal grandfather; deceased) Rick Webber, Sr. (adoptive maternal grandfather; deceased) Lesley Webber (maternal grandmother) | aunts/uncles = Bobbie Spencer Mike Webber Rick Webber, Jr. Amy Vining | cousins = Carly Jacks (paternal cousin) B.J. Jones (adoptive paternal cousin; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive paternal cousin) | nieces/nephews = Spencer Cassadine (maternal half-nephew) | color = black | color text = white }} Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer, Jr. is a character on General Hospital. He is the son of legendary supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. The role was originated by Jonathan Jackson in 1993, and after being portrayed by Jacob Young and Greg Vaughan, Jackson returned to the role in 2009. Storylines Laura Spencer is pregnant when she leaves Port Charles with husband Luke in 1984. Their precocious 10-year-old son Lucky reappears in town on his own in Fall 1993. With his parents on the run from gangster Frank Smith, Lucky stays with Luke's aunt Ruby Anderson; Luke and Laura soon return as well. Lucky later develops an unrequited crush on Sarah Webber in 1997, but eventually finds love with her fiesty sister Elizabeth Webber. In 1999, Lucky is presumed dead in a fire. Luke's enemy Cesar Faison reveals that Lucky is alive in 2000; Lucky soon reappears after being held captive by the evil Helena Cassadine, who despises Luke and Laura for their part in her husband's 1981 death. Brainwashed by Helena, Lucky is disgusted with his parents, pushes Elizabeth away, and unwittingly aids Helena in her schemes against his family. He finally manages to break Helena's programming in 2001, and he and Elizabeth reconcile, though much of his memory of their romance has been erased. The rebuilding of their relationship is thwarted by the return of Elizabeth's sister Sarah in 2002. Elizabeth and Lucky break up and he dates Sarah, but she leaves him when she realizes that his feelings for Elizabeth still run deep. Lucky next becomes involved with former call girl Summer Holloway, and later trains to become a police officer to help solve her 2003 murder. Lucky's half-brother Nikolas Cassadine is presumed dead in 2004, and Lucky finds comfort with his longtime friend Emily Quartermaine, Nikolas's grieving girlfriend. Lucky and Elizabeth marry in 2005, but he later becomes addicted to painkillers, and falls into a drug-fueled affair with Maxie Jones in 2006. That same year, is wife Elizabeth, had been pregnant by mobster Jason Morgan. The child is born on May 2, 2009 as Jacob Spencer. Lucky becomes involved with Sam McCall as his divorce from Liz is being finalized in 2007, soon after discovering Jake's paternity. In February 2009, Lucky briefly dates Rebecca Shaw, a newly-arrived Emily lookalike who later turns out to be Emily's twin sister. In May 2009, Realizing they still have feelings for each other, Lucky and Elizabeth decide to revisit their relationship. After Jake is run over by Edward Quartermaine, Lucky proposes to Elizabeth and the two agree to wed. On January 15, 2010, Lucky discovers that Elizabeth and Nikolas were having a secret affair that began in July 2009. He begins drinking and angrily confronts Elizabeth and Nikolas, ending his engagement. When Elizabeth is suspended from her job, Nikolas implores Lucky to reach out to Elizabeth. Lucky also starts getting along with his father more, who was distant and hesitant to accept Lucky's engagement because he knew about Nikolas and Elizabeth. His newfound brother, Ethan Lovett, who Lucky didn't initially get along with, also reaches out to Lucky and tells him he can be there just to make sre he gets home safely. One night, after threatening Johnny Zacchara's life, Lucky realizes that he's lost the sense of who he is due to his drinking problem. Lucky goes to the church where he and Elizabeth exchanged vows as teenagers on February 12, 2010, and finds Elizabeth passed out from hypothermia, and brings her to the hospital. There, Nikolas yells at Lucky for not seeing just how hurt Elizabeth was by his rejection. Elizabeth's doctor drops on bombshell on Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Lucky: Elizabeth's pregnant. When they bring Elizabeth's brother, Dr. Steven Webber, to see her, she's not in her bed. Lucky ends up finding her on the roof. Steven, Nikolas, and Lucky agree that Elizabeth needs help and commit her to Shadybrook, despite her reluctancy to go. While talking to Luke, Lucky decides he's going to stand by Elizabeth, no matter who the father of her baby is. =References= =External Likns= *Lucky Spencer @ SoapCentral.com Category:Characters Category:Featured